Radient Beauty
by Hestic
Summary: It takes a demon to save a demon.Narumi may still live in Konoha, but she lives a double life that only the Hokage and the members of her largest secret know about.So just what do you get when you combine a demon slayer, s-class theif, loud mouthed ninja?
1. Prolog

Hestic: Hey everyone, obviously I'm adding a disclaimer first. Also lemmi give a few quickie explanations: 1. Naruto is a girl…because I want it that way.

2. I have added elements from more than one source (i.e. FFXII, Yu Yu Hakusho, and obviously Devil May Cry)

3. I plan on going back to edit (probably on multiple occasions) to fix areas that need it, if you find something wrong or lacking give me a holler and I would very much like to fix it, after all the whole reason I'm posting this is so you people will read it…

Mission 1:_ Prolog _

Large pellets of rain pounded the ground. The moon and stars could not be seen and all noise was muffled. A little girl of but three lay curled in a ball, her face down in the mud as seven men kicked at her. She did not utter a peep.

Nobody noticed as a young man with silver hair and a crimson coat approached them. "What are you doing?" he wondered

"Doing our best to kill this thing!" one hollered over his shoulder

"Why?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"Because it's a monster! Because of this our Hokage is dead as well as many of our shinobi! So why does this get to live? Because it's a law!"

"So, tell me. What's the punishment for breaking, or even attempting to break this law? The man asked, a malicious smirk starting to grow.

"Death, no questions asked. But this demon deserves it!" another man shouted as his drunken kick hit its small target.

The young man's eyes closed to a slit. A red aura surrounded him as his Devil Trigger was activated, "So tell me. If she's a demon, what am I?" he asked angrily

The man/demon didn't wait for an answer as he mercilessly slaughtered them. When the men were slain the Devil turned back to man and he stared at the shivering pile.

She was dressed in what appeared to be a thin over-sized blue t-shirt and cracked straw sandals. Her face was stained from tears and mud. On each of her cheeks where three whisker marks. Shaking, she stood up and padded over to her savior, gripping at his cloak with a small smile on her face.

The man flinched at her eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of blue he had seen, but were glazed over by pain, loneliness, and other emotions of anguish. He sighed and scratched the back of his head, a soft smile forming.

"No child should have to live like this." he whispered. With a small squeak, the girl cuddled in the large arms that had picked her up. "Lady and Nero are going to love you."

Hestic: Alright, so that was the first bit, yes it's short but those of you who have read my works before my chapters are either really short or uber long.

Chibi-chan: I'm helping a lot in this with ideas and info and such….because yours truly (the girl yapping up there ^) is lazy

Hestic: Am not!

Chibi-chan: Hun, you started writing this fic at the beginning of last school year. That was in 2009!

Hestic: I don't see your point…

Chibi-chan: Ug!


	2. Mission 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Devil May Cry, or any other anime, video games, or its characters mentioned.

Hestic: So I'm obviously writing a new fan-fic. The beginning is actually a re-do of a fan-fic I was going to post a little while ago. However due to various reasons I have lost a few chapters and find it easier and more efficient to both eliminate and combine what I had to create this introduction chapter. Many of you know I either write too long or too short of chapters, this will be no different. Deal with it. By the way, yes I know this is actually the second chapter.

Mission 1: _An Unforgettable Memory_

She opened her deep and hurt blue eyes. They widened in fear as she sat up and huddled into the corner of the plush and warm bed she found herself in. Her eyes settled on the man hunched over sleeping in a chair at the end of the bed.

Naruto's fear turned to an overwhelming warm feeling she never felt before; love. Slowly and hesitantly she crawled over to her savior. She reached out to wake him up and to thank him, and did so by filling both of her little fists with his long silver hair and pulling it to her face to smell.

Dante's eyes snapped open and whipped his head up. Naruto, still clutched on, flew over as well and landed on his back. Thus for making the cutest and most pathetic backpack ever. As soon as he realized this (as it took a minute of confusion to find the small girl) Dante pulled her very gently on to his lap.

"Good morning to you too." He gruffed as he rubbed the almost bald spots.

Naruto just looked at him.

"Not much of a talker, huh? Well, luckily for you everyone else will do so much of it you won't even get the chance to get a word out."

Still, Naruto looked at him, a thousand questions showed on her face, but she voiced none. A loud knock came from the front door in the main room. Dante stood with a sigh and propped Naruto on his shoulder, but before he left the bedroom a loud crash informed him the door no longer resided on its hinges.

Dante looked painfully at his front door, which now rested against his desk. Then in stormed a woman with mitch-match red and blue eyes. Under one arm she held an old chest with bits and pieced of clothes hanging out. Under her other arm she held a boy who appeared a year or so older then Naruto.

"You loli-con pervert!" Lady shouted as she spot the young girl on his shoulder.

"WHAT?"

"This is going directly onto your tab!"

"Haven't you heard of charity you aging meiser hag? CHARITY!"

"Who the hell's the ageing hag around here you perverted loli-con pervert? I'm gona start charging you interest!"

While the two argued little Nero rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked to the girl on Dante's shoulder. Their eyes met, he flushed red in embarrassment, and she ducked behind Dante in fear.

This action slipped neither of the bickering adults.

"You keep your loli-con away from my baby Nero!"

"Well don't you even think of letting that Spawn of Vergil near my Daughter!"

"Daughter? Oh please! Does she even have a name?"

Dante thought about this for a while before speaking up. "I heard some old lady of an orphanage matron call her 'Naruto', but I think 'Narumi' suites he better. Sounds…more girlish."

"Well, from what I remember, 'Narumi' means 'growing' or 'radiant' beauty." Lady said.

Dante smirked and lifted the now named Narumi in the air, "Growing Beauty, hu? Well I'll just have to teach you to defend yourself from all those men who'll want you!"

For the first time in her life Narumi smiled and clapped her hands.

"I think she should learn how to properly talk, read, and write first idiot."

"Oh whatever, let's just see these dazzling articles of clothing you brought." Dante challenged.

Minutes later Narumi walked out of the back room. Originally the dress was pink, poufy, and glittery…very princess like. Now, however, it was torn and hung at odd angles off of her small body.

"Um…Naru…what happened to the dress?" Lady asked with a red face.

In a small voice Narumi replied, "I'm unworthy of wearing something so pretty, so I saved you the trouble of tearing it up."

The room fell silent in muted horror. Dante painfully remembered their encounter the previous night and shuttered to think of her everyday life. He knelt before her.

"Narumi, you have nothing to fear while you're here. I- we will all protect you. You are so much more precious then you know. Never degrade yourself like this again, do you understand?"

Narumi stood in shock for a full minute before a genuine smile spread on her face, "Hai, Papa!"

_~3~_

Hestic: Long? Yes, but so worth it.

Chibi-chan: Whatever, just hurry up and type more so you can post the next installment.

Hestic: OMG big word!


	3. Mission 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Devil May Cry, or any other anime, video games, or its characters mentioned.

Hestic: This is chapter 2, I hope to upload more frequently than before, as I've said before I have a lot already written down. Oh, and before I forget, this chapter takes place after the fight with Sasuke in Orochimaru's hide out. Because of over using chakra Narumi passed out. I will probably write the chapter some other time or Chibi-chan will do it for me….

Mission 2: _Unraveling a Secret_

Narumi's sky blue eyes slowly opened t o see an unfamiliar room.

"You're awake!" Sakura clasped her hands together and sighed in relief.

"Where are we? And what happened? Did Sasuke really get away?" Narumi grumbled, not truly desiring an answer.

""After you passed out Sai carried you all the way here. By the way we're in a town close to Konoha, and you've been asleep for three days straight. Sai and Sensei are out shopping. Other than that, nothing." Sakura couldn't bring herself to say anything hurtful to her teammate. Since Sasuke's disappearance they had become like sisters.

"Oh, I see."

"Hey, Uzumaki, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot." Narumi took in a deep breath, expecting Sakura to bombard her with questions about the techniques she used that nobody else had seen.

"When you were asleep you kept crying out for a 'Papa'. Unless I'm seriously mistaken, you're an orphan."

Narumi's eyes widened. She had not called out for Dante since she was very young. In fact the only people who knew she was adopted within the Nin Community were the third, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Iruka. She was fairly positive Kakahsi knew but he never said a word about it so she could only guess.

"I don't know…" was all she could answer.

Sakura waved her hand in front of Narumi's face, "Earth to Narumi!"

"Oh, you are awake." Sai said as he and Yamato Sensei walked in.

"Yeah, I heard you carried me here, thank you."

Sai turned his back to them as his pasty face turned red.

"Anyways, now that you're up, we need to get back to Konoha and report our failure to secure Uchiha Sasuke." Yamato Sensei told them.

Narumi let a hiss escape her lips, but got up, dressed, and put he things in her bag. They quickly ate and headed out.

On the edge of town an old man waited for them, "Is a Miss Narumi among you?"

"I'm Narumi, is there something you need?" Narumi asked lightly as she tensed for a fight.

"A Mr. Tony Redgrave asked for me to give this to you and asks that you pass it onto a Mrs. Kitty Blackwood."

Narumi accepted the package with a polite bow. When they were out of sight of the village Narumi set the box on the ground and let a puzzling look cover her face.

"Narumi?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Hum?" Narumi replied absent mindedly.

"Who's Tony Blackwood and Kitty Redgrave?"

"It's Tony Redgrave and Kitty Blackwood." Narumi corrected.

"Oh, right, sorry. So who are they?"

"Who are who?"

"Tony and Kitty…?"

"Hum?" Narumi bent down and tore the package open.

"I thought that was for Blackwood." Sai said slightly sarcastically, as he too was eager to know who the mystery people were.

"I'm Blackwood." Narumi replied automatically as she held up the package's contents… A purple trench coat/ cloak, "Why is it he always sends me tacky things? I wish Lady would bet some fashion sense into him." She grumbled to herself.

"I thought your last name was Uzumaki?" Sai stared at the girl, unable to believe that with a mouth as large as hers she could actually keep some information to herself.

"It was…is." She replied absentmindedly.

"What do you mean WAS?" Yamato stepped in then, taking the coat from her hands as he demanded an answer.

Narumi glared at the man, "Give that back." She quite literally growled.

The three took a step back, surprised at the hostility.

Yamato tightened his grip on the coat, "Not until you answer my questions."

Kyuubi's chakra began to engulf Narumi as she shook with anger, "Give it back, NOW."

"I told you. I will return the coat when-" but he was cut off as Narumi launched herself at him.

He was only just able to dodge the attack as Sai and Sakura could only stare in shock. Narumi came at him again, he positioned the coat under his arm so he could perform a jutsu. Yamato Sensei didn't succeed. Not too soon after he had started gathering his chakra Narumi had the coat back. Instantaneously she reverted back to her normal self; Yamato dropped the jutsu.

Narumi turned back to them, "If ya'll ever touch ANYTHING Redgrave has given me, I will kill you." She simply said and continued on her way to Konoha.

After an hour of travel Sakura was able to speak, "Where did the name Kitty Blackwood come from?"

"Ah, it's just a codename. Me and a few others take on special requests sometimes. Its usually involves recovering treasure or some priceless item."

"I've never heard of these 'Special Requests'." Yamato said, still sour at Narumi's early behavior.

"Of course not, you're not one of the others." Laughed Narumi.

"So, who is Tony Redgrave?" Sai repeated the earlier question.

"Can't tell you." She said aloud, and then whispered to Sai, "Just like you can't tell us anything about ROOT."

"How?" he started, petrified that he might have somehow leaked information.

"Easy, I'm Kitty Blackwood after all." She laughed and picked up the pace.

Even though she had called it tacky, Narumi wore the coat proudly, which added further to the confusion the rest of her team was experiencing.

When they reached Konoha they went straight to Tsunade. Before they could report Tsunade spoke.

"I already know what happened. Next time Narumi, do you think you could control yourself?" the Hokage begged.

"Maybe, but how did you know?"

"Redgrave came through earlier." Tsunade answered not thinking of who she was replying to.

"What? How long ago? Where was he going?" Narumi practically jumped onto the Hokage's desk.

"Narumi! Show some respect!" Yamato Sensei grabbed her by the back of her neck and pulled her back.

"Hey, Narumi, is Redgrave your boyfriend or something?" asked an overly confused Sakura.

Growing up Narumi had never showed the slightest interest in any guy….except for her notion to surpass Sasuke. In fact Sakura had the growing suspicion that it wasn't guy's she dug. After all, who conceals the fact that they are a girl for thirteen years of your life?

Narumi went red in the face, Sai began to chuckle, "I'll take that as a yes." He whispered to Sakura who nodded vigorously.

Simultaneously with that, Tsunade and Narumi were set into hysterics.

Yamada cleared his throat to be heard, "Tsunade-sama, I don't mean to be rude but I'd like to know what these side missions Uzumaki has been taking on are. I don't think she should be distracted from our main goal."

Tsunade became somber, "That is not something you need to know."

"Ma'am, if I may-" Yamato Sensei began to object.

"No, you may not." Tsunade was quickly losing her patience, "In fact, Narumi, how do they know of your side missions at all?"

Narumi pointed to her coat, "Redgrave" she said simply.

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose, "That doddering idiot. Alright, Yamato, Sai, and Sakura; everything you know about Blackwood, Redgrave, and their Special Operations- Never mention them again. You're better off forgetting about them. That is an order."

"Yes Hokage-Sama." They replied in unison.

They were dismissed from Tsunade's office. Narumi had not received her answered and she was quickly sinking into a depression. Sakura noticed and snapped into action.

"Hey everyone. Why don't we stop by the Ramen Hut? My treat!"

"Yeah!" Narumi perked up.

"Sure." Sai agreed

"Sorry. I've got another mission I need to complete." Yamato Sensei disappeared.

At the Ramen Hut they ate in almost total silence.

"Hey…um…I know we're not supposed to say anything….but how long have you been…you know…not Uzumaki?" Sakura picked at her poached egg.

"Oh, since…god when was it?" Narumi though when a pair of hands covered her sight.

"Guess who?" a man asked.

"TONY!" Narumi squealed in delight as she turned to wrap her arms around the appearance wise 20 year old. His red coat was next to identical to Narumi's purple one.

"You're Tony?" Sai asked surprised.

"Oh, hello Sai, Sakura." He smiled.

"Let me formally introduce ya'll. Tony, this is Sakura and Sai. Sai, Sakura, this is Tony, my 'Partner-in-Crime'." Narumi smiled eagerly.

"Hey, who's committing crime?" Tony asked offended.

"Pool table, T.V., Bathroom, 2 motor bikes, 7 cars, a bridge, and half a house. Do you want me to go on?" Narumi asked sarcastically.

"What did you just list?" Sakura asked.

"The very beginning of his tab under the title 'Property Damage'."

"Which is exactly why I'm still here" Tony smiled, "Do you think you could talk to-"

"Hell no." Narumi turned back to her ramen.

Tony sat next to her, slightly depressed and, feeling sympathetic, Sakura whispered to Narumi, "Hey, why don't you help him out? I mean he is your boyfriend after all."

With half a slurp already in her mouth Narumi began to choke as soon as 'boyfriend' left Sakura's mouth. Sai and Sakura took this as solid confirmation of their assumed suspicions.

"Kitten! What's wrong?" Tony began to pat Narumi on the back and gave her a glass of water.

Narumi finished her hacking and pulled both Sai and Sakura out of the hut to the center of the training fields. Tony followed behind them. Narumi made Tony stand beside her as Sai and Sakura stood opposite of them.

"If either of ya'll EVER let Tsunade know you know what I'm about to tell you, I. WILL. KILL. YOU." Narumi took in a deep breath and blatantly pointed at Tony, "I wouldn't ever, ever, ever ,EVER date this guy."

"Did you have to say ever 5 times?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow.

"This guy is my Father. His real name is Dante."

The 2 ninja's eyes bulged from their skulls, "FATHER"

"Yes, this is my precious daughter." Tony/ Dante grabbed Narumi and pulled her into a bear hug.

"Papa, will you please let go of me?"

"No."

"Papa…"

"No!"

"Um… I hate to ruin this happy moment…" Sai's eyebrow twitched.

"I'm not happy." Narumi grumbled

"But I thought you were an orphan."

"I was. Dante adopted me when I was very young."

"Why weren't we told? Why doesn't the village know?" Sakura wondered.

"Because then they'd have to acknowledge my existence. The Third knew, Tsunade knows, but other than that two maybe three people within the ninja world knows. Well, now you two do, and it will STAY that way."

"Or you will kill us, correct?" Sai rolled his eyes.

"Nope, I'd go Songdress and make you so depressed you'd kill yourself." Narumi smiled a frighteningly cold smile.

"Songdress?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"Oh man, this is going to take forever to explain." Narumi moaned.

"You're the one who started down this road. Might as well continue on it. But I should be on my way." Dante turned to leave.

"No! You just got here!"

"Actually, I've been here for almost a week."

"Oh, well, um…" Narumi flushed red and held a letter out to Dante, "Could you give this to him?"

Dante sighed but complied, "I suppose. It is your birthday after all."

"Thank you Papa!" Narumi kissed him on the cheek and Dante left.

"It…it's your birthday?" Sakura asked.

"Kind of. It's the 12th anniversary of my adoption. Though they all treat it like my birthday."

"So who was that letter for?" Sakura teased.

Narumi flushed bright red, "You'll find out…eventually."

"Not fair!"

"Deal with it! You shouldn't even know about Tony to begin with!" Narumi stuck out her tongue and dashed off.

_~3~_

Hestic: So yeah, that was a really long chapter. Hopefully all of them will be like this. Sorry for such a long upload, obviously life is getting busy.

Chibi-chan: Will you shut up and start the next chapter?

Hestic: SLAVE DRIVER!


End file.
